


Homesick

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Time, Frooting, Implied Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Shuichi wakes up to a huge surprise; Kokichi Oma curled up asleep on his chest, and after waking him up finds out more about his past than he ever thought he would.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Homesick

Shuichi woke with a start, sensing that something was wrong.

"Ung…"

He went still; that sound had come from outside of himself, meaning he was not alone.

"No… no… stop… stop it… you're hurting me…" The words were slurred so bad he could barely make them out, and he frowned.

He reached over slowly to turn on the lights, and became aware of a weight pressing down against his chest in the dark.

"What the…?" He hit the light and, blinking, saw the boy curled up on his chest, thumb in his mouth. "Kokichi?"

"Huh?" He blinked, waking up slowly, the thumb sliding out of his mouth with a soft pop.

"What are you doing in my bed?!" Shuichi's heart was in his throat, because as much of an unbelievable pain in the ass as Kokichi was, he was also cute and exactly Shuichi's type, at least physically.

"Oh no!" He leapt out of the bed. "I'm sorry I was planning to leave before you woke up I'm just so… so…"

"So what?" Shuichi sighed, braced for another lie.

"Homesick!"

"Huh?" Even though he knew to expect anything from Kokichi, this was unexpected.

"My parents were really, really strict, and as the youngest of five siblings; well seven really if you count the twins my mom had at sixteen and put up for adoption; they never had time for me." Kokichi looked down at the floor, hugging himself.

"If that's true… it's explains a lot."

"I'm not lying, not about this. Even when I was scared, or had a bad dream, they never…" Shuichi was startled to see that Kokichi was blinking back tears, and felt that maybe, for once, he wasn't faking it. "I would just get yelled at if I tried to climb into their bed, so I began to rely on my brother instead. Oh I should tell you it was two boys, including me, and three girls. Bro would always be there for me, unless he was out with a girl. You remind me a little of him so when I… I dunno I guess I was on autopilot when I came in here. I don't even remember getting out of my bed."

"Kokichi…" Shuichi trailed off. "How do I know you're not lying about this?"

Kokichi was silent. "Do you want me to go?"

That gave Shuichi pause, the quiet way Kokichi was speaking, and the fact that he was not trying to defend or justify himself for once. "No, not if you really do need someone right now." He slid back on the bed, allowing Kokichi to sit down.

"You're so kind, Shuichi. That's the part that reminds me of bro. He was popular, always out with friends or with girls, but even though we were eight years apart in age he could always spare a second for me." Kokichi looked down at his hands. "Although maybe sleeping cuddled up to him might have affected my development."

"You mean…?" Shuichi went still, wondering if this part was the lie.

"Yeah, I mean that. Shuichi, there's something you should know; I can't lie with my body! Just with my face and voice. So I can't pretend to like someone when I don't, ya know." He took Shuichi's hand, pressing it between his own legs. "So, am I lying?"

Shuichi had to swallow hard before he could even attempt to speak, because Kokichi wasn't soft. "N-normally I'd say that this is just morning wood but you were talking in your sleep and it didn't sound pleasant."

"I'm telling you, I'm gay! It's not a lie! Seriously it's not a lie!"

"Do you need my attention that badly?" Shuichi knew that Kokichi always slipped up and spilled his true feelings when startled or disgusted, so he leaned in and kissed him.

"Ah!" Kokichi tensed, and Shuichi pulled back, opening his mouth to call out his lie when Kokichi surged against him, kissing him back, clumsy with haste and need.

"Mmm…" Shuichi pushed him back, panting. "What…?"

"I know I've never done this before, but was it really that bad?" Kokichi pouted.

Shuichi stopped to gather his thoughts. "No, you just surprised me. I really thought this was one of your lies. Remember the bugs? You showed your true colors the second Gonta let you "meet" them."

"So you kissed me thinking it would gross me out? What sort of sick game is this?" Kokichi stood up, running for the door on unsteady feet.

"Yes but that doesn't mean I didn't like it."

"Did you?" Kokichi looked much younger than he was at that moment; a small child once more, being denied by someone close to him.

"I just never thought about what to do if you weren't lying." He sighed. "You've never?"

"No. Every time I confess to a boy, they think I'm lying, and I don't get anywhere. Or else they freak and break all ties with me. But you're not like that, right?"

"Come here, I wouldn't mind kissing you a bit more."

"Juuust kissing?" A ghost of Kokichi’s normal, teasing self slid behind his eyes.

"I don't know yet." Shuichi lay back against the headboard, allowing Kokichi to sit in his lap.

"Wait, you believe me? You aren't gonna say I'm lying about being a virgin?"

"No, I could taste it in the way you kissed."

"See? I told you, I can't lie with my body. I can fake cry, but that's as far as it goes." Kokichi spared a moment to get comfortable, straddling the other man's hips, then he kissed him again.

After a few minutes of kissing, Kokichi pulled away again, and in the second before he lowered his head to rest his cheek against Shuichi’s shoulder, he saw fear in his eyes.

“Kokichi? We don’t have to do this, not if you’re not ready…”

“I need this! You have no idea how badly I need this. I just… I need to erase the memory of his hands…”

“Did your brother...?!” Shuichi was horrified.

“No, he never touched me. Not like that. I… kinda lied again earlier. I lie so much that sometimes I don’t even know what the truth is anymore. I only have one sister, but we were never that close; I was only six when she left for college. My mom only had the three of us. My sister, then my brother. She wanted to stop there, and only have the two kids. That’s why there’s an eight year gap between me and my brother.”

“But if she didn’t want more kids then why…?”

“Wasn’t I aborted? She didn’t know. I was one of those hidden pregnancies you sometimes hear about, where the mom shows no symptoms, and gains no weight, and if the placenta is positioned just right, it can act as a buffer between mom and baby, so I don’t even think she could feel me move, or if she did, it was so subtle she thought it was just gas. She was just rushed to the hospital one day from her workplace with severe abdominal pain. Her coworkers thought it was her appendix or gallbladder or something, but no, it was me. I honestly wonder… if she had birthed me in private instead of in a crowded, public hospital… would she have killed me? I think she would have. I was an unwanted, unloved baby. Only my brother ever showed any affection towards me.”

“And you feel homesick for that?”

“Well, no, not exactly. I was just using a term you could easily understand. I’m not homesick for the home I grew up in, I just miss my brother really bad. I haven’t seen him since I ran away from home when I was twelve.”

“You ran away because of your mom?”

“No. When I was ten, my brother left home for university, same as my sister did four years earlier, and without them around, my dad actually started paying some attention to me. At first it was normal stuff, asking me how my day was, inviting me to watch a show with him, things like that. Then, after I turned twelve, I woke up to find his hand down my pants. There isn’t a single inch of my body he didn’t touch after that, and when it became clear he wanted to put it inside of me, that's when I ran away, fell in with a group of delinquents, became their leader, and formed D.I.C.E. And that’s the real truth of my past.”

“D.I.C.E.?”

“My secret organization. The one that got me my Ultimate Supreme Leader title. I’ll tell you all about it later, after we escape, so that way you’ll know I’m telling the truth.”

“When you said ‘erase the memory of his hands’ you meant your father?” Kokichi nodded. “Did he ever make you touch him back?”

“Sometimes he’d make me touch his cock, yeah.”

“Well, is there anything you want to try that he didn’t make you do?”

“Yes, but…” Kokichi sighed.

“What?”

“It requires trust, and that is the one thing I know I don’t have.” Kokichi raised his head again. “I know you don’t trust me; how could you? I am a liar after all.”

“Will it hurt?”

“No.”

“Then go ahead.” He cupped Kokichi’s cheek as he planted a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Thank you.” Kokichi slid backwards as he worked Shuichi’s shirt and pants open, and began kissing a line down the center of his chest, and Shuichi knew what Kokichi was planning.

“Stay to the front okay? I don’t want anything in the back.”

“That’s fine, I’m more of a bottom anyway.” Kokichi pulled down his underwear, freeing Shuichi’s cock, and swallowed it.

It was awful, at first. Kokichi clearly had no idea what he was doing, mouthing, licking, and sucking almost at random. “You’re really bad at this.”

“Sorry.” Kokichi pulled off. 

“No, just… slow down.”

“Hmm?” He went back down, lips covering his teeth as he sucked gently, his tongue braced against the underside. 

“Yeah, like that. Ah…” Shuichi lay back, his right hand tangled in Kokichi’s hair, his left on the man's shoulder.

Kokichi shivered with arousal, the hand not wrapped around Shuichi’s base now inside his own pants. “Hey, let me see.”

Pulling back, Kokichi unzipped himself. “Sucking dick is way more awkward than I thought it would be, so I wanna do something else now anyway.” He pulled a surprisingly large and fully hard cock out, and then scooted forward until he was pressed against Shuichi.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve shown yourself to a guy, is it.” Shuichi kissed Kokichi’s neck.

“No of course not; I use public urinals too! Even the ones with no barriers so you can’t help but see how cute the guy next to you is down there. And it's not like D.I.C.E. had a massive headquarters, so the guys would often walk in on each other changing and showering, and the only time it was a big deal was when it was one of the gals being caught, you know? But I’ve never deliberately exposed myself to anyone while hard before. And soft was only at the urinal, or when changing.” Kokichi’s eyes closed as he leaned into the kisses, his head tilted to give Shuichi more room, and his hips began to move.

“Ah!”

“I’ve heard guys say that this feels really good. So, does it? I wanna make you feel good.” Kokichi’s cock rubbed against Shuichi’s with each move of his hips.

“Good… is a bit of an understatement. I’ve never felt anything like this before. Then again, I’ve only ever had sex with girls before, so everything about this is new to me.”

“Did you fuck Kaede?” Kokichi’s lips twitched up in a mockery of his usual sadistic smirk.

“No. I wanted to, but we never really got the chance, and I never really got any impression that she wanted me in that way.”

“Really? But didn’t she let you look up her skirt when she was setting her traps in the library?”

“I think that was an accident.”

“Are you certain of that?”

“Well, no. But even if she was trying to flirt, by that point it was too late.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” Kokichi whimpered with need, spreading his legs even wider to press himself harder against Shuichi.

Acting on instinct, Shuichi slid his hand down the back of Kokichi’s open pants, touching him in the very way he had told Kokichi not to touch him.

“Shuichi!” Kokichi’s voice was whiny as his hips moved even faster.

“No?”

Kokichi shook his head, sending his long hair flying around his face. “More. Touch me more. Keep going.” He pressed his face into Shuichi’s shoulder, but it barely hid how much of a hot mess he was becoming as the other man touched him.

“It's cute how sensitive you are back here.” Shuichi was rewarded with a loud moan as he slid his finger into the tight passage.

“Ung… I can’t think…”

“Then don’t.” Shuichi began moving his own hips as Kokichi melted against him, cumming again and again as he was milked dry, and Shuichi came all over him.

“Now, was there any Vaseline in the bathroom?” He stood up, leaving Kokichi a boneless puddle on his bed.

“No.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t wanna do that right now. We really should have used lube earlier; I’m all chaffed now. And… I want it to be real between us when we become one. So I wanna wait until after we escape. I’ll also save how I really feel about you, so you’ll know it's the truth.”

Shuichi laughed softly. “I love you too.” He used the toilet and cleaned them both up as Kokichi recovered from cumming so many times in a row. Then he spooned around his boyfriend, falling back asleep as the sun crept over the horizon past the dome surrounding the school.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
